The One I Love? Or The One Who Love Me?
by IGOT7ARMYINNERCIRCLEVIP
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are best of friends. What Sasuke doesn't know, Sakura's in love with him? What will Sakura do if she found out that Sasuke love someone else? Senior year will change everything. Will she let go and love someone else? Or hold on and still love the same person?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who's that Girl?

* * *

Sakura Haruno is, possibly, the most beautiful lady in town. She's kind, caring, intelligent, sporty and rich. She came from a wealthy family. Her father owns the one of the biggest company in Japan, the Haruno Corp. And her mother owns the world's biggest perfume industry, the Cherry Blossom. She's currently attending at Konoha High with her best friend and her friends.

Sasuke Uchiha is, possibly, the most handsome guy in town. He's intelligent, hot, sporty, rich, and mysterious. He came from a wealthy family. His father owns the one of the biggest company in Japan, the Uchiha Corp. And his mother owns the world's biggest clothing line, the Obsidian. He's currently attending at Konoha High with his best friend and his friends.

Riiiing! Riiiing!

Sakura was awoken by the ringing of her alarm clock.

"What the fuck! I'm late for school!" she went immediately to her walk-in closet to get some clothes. She went to the bathroom, took a shower then got dressed and took her bag. She immediately went downstairs and ate her breakfast as fast as she could.

"Please slow down, Miss Sakura" said her maid.

"Gomen, I'm running late." She quickly finished her eating, drank water and hurriedly went to her garage. She took her favourite red Porsche 918 Spyder and drive to their school's parking lot. She ran to her classroom, she was panting but thank God she arrived on time, just in time for the bell to ring. Good thing their first teacher was Kakashi because he was always late. If it was Tsunade, she will be hearing a lot of thunder and seeing a lot of lightning. She doesn't want to mess with her because she's scary as hell! She immediately went to her seat, next to Sasuke. And she saw him from her peripheral vision that he's smiling! _Something's wrong, I can feel it. We're best of friends since 7 years old, but I didn't get to see him smile like this. I have a feeling that later my heart will break. Kami-sama help me! _She thought. "Hey!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke replied. _Hmmmm typical Sasuke-kun_.

Sasuke was about to tell her something but Kakashi came in. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the path of life." Kakashi said to his class. "Anyway, we have a new student who will be joining our class as of this day." He added. Everyone looked at the new girl. She had red hair and wearing glasses and she looks pretty. (But not as beautiful as Sakura) "Class, this is Karin. She's from Sound and her family just moved here in Konoha. Karin, please introduce yourself." Kakashi said. "Hi everyone! I'm Karin Asaka, nice to meet you." She said. "Okay Karin , you may sit at the back since it's the only spare seat we have." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw his eyes brighten at the sight of her. Sakura can't help but feel jealous of this girl. _Who the heck is this girl?_

After Kakashi's class, came Tsunade's then their last teacher before lunch, Iruka. The bell rang. "Okay class, assignment in page 567, bye." Then Iruka left the room after the students said goodbye.

Sakura was fixing her things when Sasuke asked her, "So, ready to go to the cafeteria?" His voice startled her, "Uh, yeah… just a second."

She stood up and faces Sasuke and before she could yell at him for startling her, she noticed the new girl standing beside him. So, she just kept quiet and followed him to their school cafeteria, feeling uneasy with the new girl. _Why is Sasuke with her?_ When they arrived at the cafeteria, the whole gang was already there in their usual place; the table at the far left side of the cafeteria. Sakura was about to take her seat when someone sat down before her. _What the! _Sasuke didn't even notice that she was there and he let Karin take Sakura's usual seat, right next to him. Sakura didn't have a choice because she was beyond pissed. "Guys, I just remember, I have something to do in the Student Council room so I'm not joining you for lunch. Gomen. Bye!" She said to the gang and immediately walks away. _Could this day get any worse? _She just ate her lunch at the rooftop, alone.

The bell rang and marks the end of the school for the day. Sakura was awfully quiet because she's till pissed and it did not go away so smoothly, it only increased because Karin proves to be a smart girl. (But not as intelligent as Sakura) She answers all the questions the teachers throws at her and it makes the class more impressed with her and the worst part, Sasuke was also impressed, smiling a lot and looking at her all the time. She was on her way to the student council room to finish her paper works. (By the way, Sakura is the student council president) After her paper works, she went to the gymnasium to meet her teammates in basketball, volleyball and badminton. While she was on her way, she was suddenly grabbed by her arm by Naruto. "Hey Naruto! WTF are you doing? Let me go or else" she said. "Oh hey guys! What are you still doing in here?" she was surprised when she saw the gang sitting on the grass. "We're having a talk with Karin, I ask Naruto to bring you here so you can meet her." Ino said cheerfully. "Ino, I have to meet my teammates at the gym and I already know her, so can I go now?" Sakura stated. She was about to walk away when Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba walks towards to the gang. _It seems that the boys were already finished practicing basketball._ She thought. "Sakura, you're not going home yet?" Sasuke ask. "No" Sakura replied. "You're going to take a ride with me?" Sasuke ask again. "Sasuke, no. Besides I brought my car so you can go home." She said. "Sakura, looks like the girls are waiting for you." Sai cut-in. _Perfect time Sai! I owe you! I don't want to talk to him right now, because I am beyond pissed! _"I'll be taking my leave now, Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She waved a goodbye to them.

"Wow! Was Sakura-san always so busy?" Karin asked. "Yeah" Sasuke said. Then, Karin sensed that something was off to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you okay?" she ask. "Yeah, let's go." He said. They wave a goodbye to the gang. When they arrived at the parking lot, Sasuke sighed. "Sasuke-kun?" Karin asks. "No, it's just that Sakura was overworking herself again. Geez, that girl." Sasuke said worriedly. Karin was jealous at Sakura because she can make Sasuke worry for her like this. Without thinking, Karin hugs Sasuke and gives him a pecked on the lips. Perfect timing, Sakura's meeting with her teammates was faster than expected. So, she immediately went to the parking lot and saw a heart breaking scene. Sakura didn't know what to do. She just wanted to cry. But she won't. And she didn't know that she drop off her wallet and keys. This startled Sasuke and Karin. "uh, sorry if I ruin your moment. I was just shocked. Gomen." Sakura said apologetically. "Sakura, this is ummm.." Sasuke stuttered. "You don't have to explain, I'll be taking my leave now, Bye!" Sakura said. And she got on her car and drove off. "Karin, why did you do that?" Sasuke ask angrily. "I thought you like me." Karin said, she was about to cry. "Yes, I like you. But Sakura didn't know it yet." said Sasuke. "Why does she have to know? Who is she? Your mother?" Karin asks angrily. "No, but she's my best friend." Sasuke explain. "Don't worry, I'll tell her right away" he added. "Okay" Karin replied. They drove off. Sasuke dropped off Karin at their house and drove to Sakura's house. He got off from his car and walks towards Sakura's door step. He knocked. And the maid opens the door. "Oh, hello Mr. Sasuke, Miss Sakura is upstairs." The maid stated. "thank you" Sasuke said and walks upstairs. He turn to right of the hallway, then right, then left and lastly right. If he didn't grow up with Sakura, he might get lost in this house. He reach Sakura's door and knocked. No one answer. He knocked again. Still, no one answer. When he was about to knock, again, Sakura opened the door. "Oh, what are you doing in here?" Sakura said. "I'm just going to talk to you." Sasuke replied. _Kami-sama! Please, I hope whatever he wants to talk to me will not break my heart. _"Oh, alright. Come in." She said. Sasuke came in and sat down on Sakura's couch. It was silent for a moment. And Sasuke began to speak up. "Sakura, I like Karin" Sasuke was blushing. "Wh-what!? No, I mean I am glad for you. Seems that she like you too." Sakura said. "Yeah. But she's not my girlfriend. But I am going to court her at my birthday." Sasuke said, smiling lightly. "oh, that's a wonderful idea! I know that she will answer you." Sakura said sadly. _It hurts. It hurts so much that I want to cry and cry and cry. _"Was that all?" she added. "um, yeah. I just wanted you to know that. Because you're my bestfriend." Sasuke said and began to stand up. "Goodnight, Sasuke. See you tomorrow." Sakura said and she closes her door. "Goodnight" Sasuke replied but Sakura did not hear it. Sasuke goes out of the mansion and drove off to their house.

That night, Sakura was lying in her queen sized bed still thinking about Sasuke and the Karin girl. She can't sleep knowing that there's special someone in Sasuke's life now and not her. She can't help but feel jealous of that girl. That's when she knew the answer on why she was acting that way.

She was in love with Sasuke. Yes, ever since.

She took the picture on her bedside table. It's a picture of them when they were in grade school, smiling and arms on each other's shoulders.

"Sasuke, I love you."

Tears filled her eyes.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jealous 

* * *

It had been a month since Sasuke started courting Karin but still Karin did not said yes to him yet. Sakura's still helping Sasuke and she was hurt every time but acts as if nothing is going on with her.

"Sakura" Sakura was surprised at the sound of the voice of the person who appeared out of nowhere beside her. She was in her locker trying to get the book for her net class.

"What?" even though she's pissed, she asked him calmly and she closed the door of her locker slowly.

"Nothing, it just you seem different. You're over working yourself. " Sasuke said worriedly.

_Of course, I am his best friend so he will worry for me. Sigh, I wish he would say that because he loved me in a romantic way. _She sighed "Ah, okay. By the way I have to go now. See you later!" Sakura said.

Sakura is walking down the hallway filled with students who just can't wait to go home. She's excited to go home because to her, this was a tiring day. They made so many class activities and the teachers gave a lot of homework so she can't wait to finish doing it all and rest. And there's the student council, giving her lot of paper works. Her basketball team and volleyball team.

* * *

She was on her way to the parking lot to take a ride with Sasuke since she was dropped by her family's chauffeur and her phone was battery empty. But when she got there, she found an empty parking space.

_Sasuke didn't tell me he parked somewhere else. I wonder where he is._

Sakura looked from side to side, left to right, front to back but she couldn't find Sasuke's car anywhere.

"Sakura, are you looking for something?" someone said behind her.

"Oh, Sai, did you see Sasuke? Or his car?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him or his car." Sai said, leaning against his black Lamborghini Diablo. Sai is parked on the other side of Sasuke's parking area that's why she didn't see him either.

"Okay" she said. "Oh Sai! I forgot, thank you for saving me before" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Why can't you just move on and love someone else, Sakura? You're best friend is dumb than Naruto." Sai said sincerely.

"Maybe you're right Sai" she replied.

She was about to go when she saw Ino coming towards them.

"Forehead!" greeted Ino.

"Hi Pig! Oh, by the way, did you happen to see Sasuke?" she asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Yeah, she was with Karin earlier. I think I saw them coming out of the school. Heard they're going to the mall, why?" Ino answered. Not the kind of answer she was hoping for.

"Nothing. He didn't inform me" she said, hurt. But she didn't let the others know what she felt. Well except for Sai and Shikamaru. Because, they were likes older brother to her.

"You wanna take a ride with Sai and me?" Ino offered.

"No, it's okay." Sakura said.

"C'mon, just take a ride with us." Ino insisted.

Sakura took a ride with Ino and Sai. "Thanks Ino, Sai."

"Sure thing, forehead. Anytime." Ino said. Sai bid a goodbye and drove away.

* * *

Sakura started on her homework after dinner and she was about to finish when someone knocked on the door of her room.

_Argh! I was about to finish my assignment in History. Who's interrupting me? I'm so tired already._

When she opened her door, her temper went up. Remembering what this certain person had done earlier.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" she asked, hiding the irritation.

"Just want to talk to you." He said happily.

"What? I'm busy. Can't you see I'm trying to finish my homework and paper works to get some sleep since I'm very tired? And you don't have the same workload as me." She said irritably, can't hide the irritation anymore."

"I just wanted to make sure you arrived home safely." Sasuke said worriedly.

"Well, as you see. I'm healthy and alive. Now leave! I'm tired and I want to sleep early." She shouted at Sasuke.

"Well then, Sorry." Sasuke said ready to leave.

"Oh Sasuke, Goodnight and take care." Sakura said smiling. She felt guilty earlier for raising her voice at Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura arrived early in school the next morning. She brought her red Lamborghini aventador.

She was now sitting in her seat, waiting for the teacher to come to class. She saw every one of her classmates go in the room. Their classroom's beginning to fill up and the last ones to enter were, Sasuke and Karin. Sasuke looked so happy. _I should've known. Karin's always the first now. What happened to the great best friend? Left out. Forgotten. Set aside. _

"Good morning" Sasuke greeted.

"Good morning" Sakura greeted back.

_It will never be the same. Maybe Sai was right. I had to move on and forgot about Sasuke._

Then, Kakashi came in. "Okay class, turn your book on page 988. Oh! Before I forgot, Sakura?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked nervous. _What did I do? _

"You will be free for today's lessons in your every subject." Kakashi stated.

"But why sir?" She asked.

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office. She'll be discussing important matters to you about someone. Actually, that someone is waiting for you outside." Kakashi explained.

"Alright, sir" Sakura got up and leave the room. When someone speak up.

"Sir, was that someone you're talking about would be a transfer student?" someone asked.

"Well, yes." Kakashi answered.

"But, why is Sakura-chan concerned?" someone asked.

"Because, that person personally requested Sakura." Kakashi answered.

"You may go now Sakura, you'll be happy if you see that "someone" now." Kakashi said, smiling lightly.

"Yes, Sir!" Sakura said and left the room smiling.

* * *

_Who's that "someone" Kakashi talking about!? That "someone" had the guts to personally requested Sakura. Maybe I should see it for myself, later. W-wait! Why I am acting this way? _Sasuke thought. _**Because you're jealous. **_Someone in his head answer back. _No! I like Karin. Yeah, Sakura is my best friend since 7 so I would worry for her. _Sasuke thought trying to convince his self.

* * *

Sakura close the door of their classroom and proceed in Tsunade's office. (well, you see. Tsunade is also the principal) "Sak" someone called out to her behind her. Then she remembered Kakashi's words. That the "someone" who personally requested her was waiting outside their room. And his voice was familiar. Really familiar. When she turn around. She saw a guy, leaning against the wall arms crossed. The guy has red hair. And it registered in her mind what was happening. "Ga-gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you'll be back next month! I miss you!" she added. She smiled, she felt happy. Yeah, really happy right now.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confession

* * *

Gaara no Subaku, successor of Subaku Group – one of the world's biggest oil Company. He was Sakura's childhood friend before Sakura stayed in Japan. He was intelligent, handsome, athletic, musician and vocalist, popular and cool.

Gaara was in love with Sakura. Sadly, Sakura doesn't know it. He promised to his self that when he had the chance to talk to Sakura again, in person, he will confess his love for her. So, when he heard that his father had plans on visiting Japan. He insisted on going with his father. He will arrive at Japan sooner than Sakura expected.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

_**Today, he went to Konoha High, where Sakura attend, and went to the Principal's office. He did not expect that the principal would be Tsunade Senju, a close friend of his family. "Aunt Tsunade, I didn't know that you were the principal of this school." Gaara said. "Oh my! Gaara-kun? What brings you here? Where's your dad?" Tsunade asked still shocked. "Dad is at Hokkaido. I just wanted to surprise my childhood friend here and I heard that she was studying in this school." Gaara explained. "Well, who's that "childhood friend" of yours, seems like she's a very special someone to you huh?" Tsunade asked Gaara. Upon hearing this, Gaara slightly blushed. "Sakura Haruno" Gaara only said. "Right choice kid!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Don't worry; I'll message her adviser right now so you can see her." Tsunade added. "Thank you, Aunt Tsunade!" Gaara said. Tsunade give Gaara the map of the school so he can find the room immediately. **_

_**Gaara found the room and he was about to knocked when someone interrupt him. "Excuse me Mr, what do you need? I am the class adviser by the way." Kakashi said. Gaara turned around and he was shocked when he saw Kakashi. Yes, he knew Kakashi. Kakashi was one of his father's friends. "Mr Kakashi? It's me Gaara no Subaku." Gaara said. "Oh! What brings you here? Don't tell me that you are that person, Tsunade message me about." Kakashi exclaimed. "Yeah, I was." Gaara said. "Wait here. I'll call her. Say hi for me to your father." Kakashi said. Then enter to the room.**_

* * *

"That's what happened" Gaara said to Sakura. They were currently the school garden. Eating and chatting. Time flew fast and it was 2:30 in the afternoon. They were currently walking towards to the gym. "Hey Gaara-kun, want to play basketball?" Sakura asked. Gaara smiled, remembering the old times. "Yes" he answered. "Let's go!" Sakura said.

* * *

The class ended and the students, as usual, in the hallway – chatting. Sasuke just walk past them and heard girls gossiping about the new comer and Sakura. It caught his attention. "Hey! Have you seen the guy, the one who's with Sakura-san?" someone asked. "Yeah! He's so handsome and he and Sakura-san really look like a couple. I wonder what their relationship was." Some girl answered. Then another girl came and said "They're at the gym. Playing basketball. The guy is so hot. Swear! And he's also very good in playing."

Sasuke was approach by the gang and Karin. And out of the blue. He asked the gang to come on the gym to see who's with Sakura. The gang agreed and went to gym.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara enjoyed playing. It's been a long time since they play like this and it was exciting. They played like they're equal. No gender inequality. They just enjoy playing basketball. "Hey, Gaara-kun! When did you learn that move?" Sakura asked slightly panting. "Since birth. Natural talent." Gaara replied. He was smirking at the sight of Sakura pouting. "Gaara-kun, want to play with our schools basketball team? Oh and by the way I am the captain of girls' basketball team, here. So, you have to treat me later." Sakura said smiling.

When the gang came in, they watch in amusement. The guy who's with Sakura is really good. He's really fast and maybe, can equal to Sasuke's speed.

Sakura saw the gang enter. So she did not waste time to ask them. "Hey guys!" she waved at them and approach them, dragging Gaara in the process. "This is Gaara-kun, childhood friend of mine." She said. "And Sasuke-kun, can we play a match? Gaara-kun and I vs your team." She added. "Fine with me." Sasuke answered a bit annoyed. _Tch. So that "someone" was Sakura's childhood friend. Oh, I remember, he was the one who give Sakura the pendant. Tch. _Sasuke thought.

The game started and it was so intense. Even though, the game is 2 on 5. Gaara and Sakura play nice. They can keep up with Sasuke's team. Gaara's style of basketball is street basketball so is Sasuke and Sakura.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura shouted at Gaara and pass the ball to him. Sasuke immediately guard Gaara. Gaara dribbled the ball and smirk at Sasuke. They were currently at their court. Gaara can't make it to the other side of the ring. So, he had no choice but to use his skill. He positioned himself, ready to shoot the ball. He was going to shoot it, even if it's half-court. Then he did it. He throws the ball. Sasuke expect that it will not be counted. But expect the unexpected. It was counted. Sasuke immediately rebound the ball. And take it to the other court. He made a shot. Suddenly, Sakura called out said that it's enough. So they stopped the game.

"It was nice playing with your team. They're good." Gaara complimented. "Hn" Sasuke only response. Sakura give them bottled water. Then the girls approach them. And of course, Karin cling to Sasuke. Sakura saw this and she suddenly remember all the pain that she forgotten when Gaara came. Gaara saw this. And he's not an idiot to do not notice it. Sakura was in love with someone else. He suddenly grabbed Sakura by her arm and dragged her away. "Excuse us" he said.

_WTF! Who is he to just hold Sakura like that?! _Sasuke thought angrily. Then Karin cut off from his thoughts. "Sasuke, about what you ask me last time, I've decide." Karin said slightly blushing. Sasuke process what Karin had said. He was busy thinking about the two and Karin cut him off. "I'm saying that I want to be your girlfriend, Sasuke." Karin said. Sasuke was out of words. He didn't know what to say. He just hugged Karin.

* * *

It's been a week since Gaara appeared on their lives. And it was official that Sasuke and Karin were couple. Sakura became distant at Sasuke and started avoiding him. Why? To forget.

Last time, Gaara confessed to her that he loves her since they were child. She was so shocked and don't know what to say. And Gaara told her that she has to move forward to be happy. And also, tell her that she didn't have to answer him already. Love takes time.

Sakura did not bring her car anymore because Gaara was there take her home. Sasuke noticed this. And he was so angry. He thought that when Gaara appeared, Sakura started avoiding him and not talking to him anymore. He felt like someone took away something precious from him. He made a mental note to confront Sakura when he had the chance.

Sakura was at student council room and Gaara was not there because Tsunade had to discuss something for him. Sasuke take this chance as an opportunity and approach Sakura.

Sakura was doing her paper works and do not look up at the person who entered the room. "Gaara-kun, I thought that your meeting will finish at 5?" she asked. No reply came in and she looked up at the person standing in front of her. She was shocked to see him. "Sa-sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to see you." He said. "B-but why?" she stutter. "Why are you avoiding me and not talking to me anymore?" Sasuke asked slightly raising his voice. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy." Sakura simply stated. "What about Gaara? You're busy but you can make time for him!" Sasuke argue. "You know what Sasuke!? Since Karin came, I felt that I am out casted from the group! You make more time to her than me! I-I love you Sasuke! I love you that it hurts to see you with someone!" Sakura confessed and now she's crying for God sake! She was mad at herself that finally, Sasuke knew she love him. Sasuke was shocked when he heard her confession. Sakura love him all along. When he was about to say something, Sakura walk away.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke decided that he will talk to Sakura. But for God sake, when he was about to approach her, she immediately walk away and hide to him. Because she do not want to hear his rejection. She was afraid. She decided that it was for the best.

The following day, same thing happened. Sasuke didn't try to approach her anymore. It was lunch break and Sakura decided to eat at the roof top with Gaara. "Sakura" Gaara said. "You should try to talk to him about your feelings for him. So you can move forward." He added. "Do you think it will work?" Sakura asked. "Yeah" Gaara answered. "I will do that. Thank you, Gaara-kun!" Sakura said smiling at Gaara. She hugged Gaara and kisses him on the cheek. Gaara blushed.

Tonight, Sakura message Sasuke that she wants to talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realization

* * *

Today, Sakura will talk to Sasuke. And she made her decision. She will move forward.

Their class ended. It was mid-afternoon. She went towards the school's garden and she was surprised when she saw Sasuke there. He was early. She approach Sasuke and began to talk. "Sasuke, I love you. I came here to get rejected properly. To end this, so I can move forward. To make me convinced of this broken heart. I want to get rejected properly." Sasuke do not know what to say. He did not expect that Sakura will confess to him again. Honestly, he does not know what to do. All he knows, wrong move and it will be gone.

Sakura waited for a response but nothing came. Sasuke just stand there and stare at her blankly. She assumes that it is a yes. Well, silence means yes. She started to talk again. "We're still friends, right? See you later, Sasuke-kun!" He was about to say his response but it's too late. She already left. She's gone.

* * *

Sakura went to the music room and found Gaara. She started to cry on Gaara's shoulders and promised to herself that it will be the last. It will be the last time that she will cry over Sasuke. It takes her an hour to stop herself from crying. When she did, she removed herself from Gaara and Gaara started playing the piano. She remembered the old times. She was happily listening to Gaara. She closed her eyes and then, Gaara began to sing.

* * *

It's been a month since she got rejected. She barely saw Sasuke at school because she kept herself from being busy in many things. Like the student council, basketball team, volleyball team and hanging out with Gaara. Yeah. She and Gaara were on the progress. In other students' eyes, they're a couple, but they're not. They want to take things slowly. On the other hand, Sasuke was clearing his mind on what he truly feels. And he knows, he must decide, whether he will continue his relationship with Karin or not. It might be too late for him, if he won't decide soon.

* * *

Gaara invites his friends from UK to come in Japan. He asked them to perform at Konoha High because it was their Sports Festival. Gladly, his friends will go for it.

Sakura, Gaara and other officers of the Student Council were busy for the preparation of the festival. (Gaara was not a part of the student council but since he's always with Sakura, they let him help them.) The celebration will be next week, so they must work hard.

* * *

First day of Sports Festival, everyone was energetic and excited. Gaara's friends perform on the stage and the girls started to squeal like there will be no tomorrow. The song was finished when Gaara went to the stage and hold the microphone. Yes, he will sing. It was a shock for everyone; they didn't know he will be performing too. Everyone knows that he was very good at singing and playing musical instruments.

Sasuke was annoyed at Gaara. He feels that something will happen and he will not like it. For sure. _Don't tell me, he's going to confess to Sakura in front of these people?! How dare he?! _He thought.

Gaara picked up the guitar and started to strum it. "Hello guys! I know that you didn't expect me to perform here. But there's a girl who has stolen my heart ever since and I am going to sing this song just for her. " Gaara said. The crowd started to clap. Some girls were whispering that "It must be Sakura-san!". The crowd began to cheer.

_I'm no superman__  
__I can't take your hand__  
__And fly you anywhere__  
__You wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind__  
__Like a billboard sign__  
__And tell you everything__  
__You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__Then I'll be your hero__  
__X3_

_Searching high and low__  
__Trying every row__  
__If I see your face__  
__I'll barley know, yeah_

_I put my trust in faith__  
__If you will come my way__  
__And if it's right__  
__It's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__I'll be your hero__  
__(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__I'll be your hero_

_So incredible__  
__Some kind of miracle__  
__And when it's meant to be__  
__I'll become a hero-o__  
__So I'll wait, wait__  
__Wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable__  
__(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__Then I'll be your hero__  
__(Could you be the one [x3]for me)__  
__Then I'll be your hero_

Gaara went to Sakura and brought her to the stage. "The girl who has stolen my heart is no other than the one in from the view." The crowd began to clap and cheer for Gaara. Some girls were happy. Some girls were sad. Some boys were happy and some were sad, including Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara held Sakura's hand tightly. Sakura was in the verge of tears. She was happy. She was really happy. So she kissed Gaara on the cheek. The crowd went wild. They were happy for the two. "Do you wanna hear Sakura sing?" Gaara asked the crowd. "YES!" they shout. Gaara went to the piano and started to play. Then Sakura started to sing.

_You're the light, you're the night_  
_You're the color of my blood_  
_You're the cure, you're the pain_  
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_  
_Cause I've never been so high_  
_Follow me to the dark_  
_Let me take you past our satellites_  
_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, love me like you do_  
_Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Fading in, fading out_  
_On the edge of paradise_  
_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
_Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
_Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
_Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
_Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

The crowd give Sakura a loud cheer and clap. She hit the notes perfectly. Then the MC announced the start of the Sports Festival. Sakura and Gaara went to the student council room to rest and the other officers, also.

"Gaara-kun was so sweet! I'm really happy for Forehead." Ino said with all smiles. "Finally, Sakura-chan got what she deserves." Naruto said looking at Sasuke. The other saw it and it was an awkward situation. "Maybe, we should congratulate them." Sai suggests. "That's a wonderful idea! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Karin said. Sasuke didn't respond. He was deep in thought.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
